Percy Jackson the Choice
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: Percy is left in Tartarus to shut the doors of death. Three years later on the verge of death Tartarus himself brings him to the Olympian council. Zeus is forced to either let him die or make him a god.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Choice

Prologue

"We have to close it before it is too late." Annabeth said.

They had finally defeated Gaia and they now had to shut the doors of death.

"They have to be shut from both sides" Percy said.

"You go Percy" Annabeth said.

Percy kissed her hard and then pushed her harder.

She fell and stumbled out through the door. She fell. When she got back she saw the doors closing.

"NO" she yelled.

Jason came towards the door and saw Annabeth. She then saw the doors closing and realised what was happening.

BANG

The door were closed and the two times saviour of Olympus was in Tartarus.

Chapter 1

Three years after the incident Tartarus himself came to Olympus.

"Why have you come here?" Zeus asked.

"I have found someone that you may have need of. I believe that in being left in Tartarus he has been almost killed. To have survived three years is most remarkable."

Most of the Gods in the Olympus council of fourteen understood. The only ones who did not were Zeus and Ares.

"Who is this champion?" Zeus asked.

Athena looked at him like he was the thickest person in the world.

Tartarus just smiled. "His name is Percy Jackson"

Zeus' eyes widened in astonishment. "How has he managed to survive all this time?"

"He has not got long left. That is why I brought him here" Tartarus said ignoring Zeus.

Poseidon looked like he might cry. He had had his son be returned only to find out that he was nearly dead.

Tartarus waved his hand. A muscular teenager appeared on the floor. He was wearing a ripped and filthy t-shirt and jeans. His hair was long and black and his eyes were closed. He had cuts all over his body. "I present to you Percy Jackson."

Poseidon rushed over to him. "My son can you hear me?"

He looked up to Zeus "Please brother."

Zeus looked down and nodded. "All in favour?"

The gods understanding what he meant all raised their hands.

"Okay let it begin." They then all started to talk in ancient Greek getting faster and faster.

A couple of seconds later Percy's body started to rise up and then became enveloped in a golden light.

Percy woke up. He was in a bed for the first time in years. He saw someone walk by the door. "Where am I?" he yelled.

Poseidon came round the corner. "Percy you are awake."

"Hi dad, where am I."

"You are on Mt Olympus. Tartarus brought you here."

"Okay. Why am I here not camp half-blood."

Poseidon smiled. "Because you are no longer a demi-god."

"What." Percy shouted. "I am a god."

"Yes son."

Percy looked shocked. After a minute of staring at his dad to check that he was not going to yell April fools or something, he asked "what am I god of."

"You are the God of Tides, heroes and ehhh, how should I say this. Male beauty."

"What, why male beauty?"

"Aphrodite sulked and said that if you were not you would always have make-up on."

"Ahhh."

"So what are my powers?"

"You still have power over water, you can control appearances and you have enhanced fighting skills."

Percy got up. He clicked his fingers without thinking and he was suddenly wearing a plain blue t-shirt and tatty jeans.

"Nice. So what is my sacred animal and symbol of power."

"Pegasi are your sacred animal and riptide is your symbol of power."

"Are there any duties I need to take care of?"

"Well, you control the tide, you are also the new camp director and you have a seat on Olympus."

Percy looked at his father in shook. "I am one of the council?"

"Yes you are son. You are needed to attend it now in fact."

Percy followed his father out of the room and then they both teleported. "Dad how did I do that."

Poseidon smiled, "You just can."

As Percy sat on his seat between his father and Hestia he looked to see all of the other 14 Olympians looking at him. They were all startled by his appearance and Aphrodite for once in her life knew what it was like to look upon herself. Percy smiled and waved.

"We welcome our new Olympian Perseus to our council." Zeus said. Percy nodded politely.

"I want you Apollo to show him round his duties today. As for the meeting today that was solely for the purpose so we could all meet the new God before he needs to go about his duties, as I know a lot of you wanted to meet him."

With that Percy was swamped by the other Olympians. After some time he finally got out of the hall and went with Apollo to Camp half-blood.

"Why did we not go to the big house?" Percy asked.

"When I have a new friend who might be able to help me get the ladies, I make the most of the opportunity." With that Apollo walked down to the big house.

All the girls who could see them were staring. Apollo nodded at a few and then realised that they weren't looking at him. They were looking a Percy.

Percy noticed that to and smiled. A wood nymph fainted. He looked at Apollo and was about to ask him a question when Dionysus came up to them.

"Thank you for taking the camp off me Peter."

"No problem. It is my job."

Percy then smiled and walked up to the big house leaving Apollo to try and chat up some of the girls looking at Percy.

When Percy got there he saw Chiron. "Hi Chiron" He said.

"Ah, who might you be?"

"It's me Percy."

"What. Are you the new director and Olympian member that I was told about."

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"Dinner starts in a few minutes so come with me."

When the campers were all sat down they saw a mysterious man in Mr D's place.

Chiron got up to speak to them. "Before I let the dinner start I have an important announcement to make. As I am sure some of you have noticed Mr D is not here. That is because he has been replaced by the newest member of the Olympian council. I shall let him introduce himself."

Percy got up. "I am your new camp director." He said as he took off his cloak. All the girls present gasped at him. "My name is Percy Jackson." This created even more gasps.

When the campers had finished the meal they went to the fire. Percy was there. He was forced to tell the ones who knew him how he had survived. Finally Leo, Annabeth and Nico came over to him.

"We thought you were dead." Annabeth said.

"I am glad you all got on without me," Percy said gesturing at the ring on Annabeth's finger.

"Will and I are happy together." Annabeth said.

"Will as in Will Solace?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. There was an awkward silence as they remembered what Percy had done to save Annabeth.

"So Percy what are you God of?" Nico asked.

"Hero's, the tide and male Beauty."

"Ahh so that is why…" Nico said gesturing at all the girls staring at Percy.

He nodded.

Chiron came up to them. "Could I borrow lord Perseus for a minute?"

"Chiron it is Percy to you." He whined.

"So Percy I assume you will be taking the sword classes." Percy nodded.

"Good."

"Percy you do know that all male Gods are required to take an immortal wife."

"No I did not know that."

"Well Lord Zeus has one picked for you so you are to report to him immediately."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this.**

**I am currently trying to figure out what to do next.**

**Any suggestions would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Percy arrived at Mt Olympus.

He strode up to the throne room purposefully.

"I am here Uncle." Percy said

Zeus stood. "We are here to discuss the wife for the latest member of the council. As you all know it is required that the male members all have wives. Even Apollo and Hermes do." The two gods smiled and waved at Percy.

"Myself Athena and Aphrodite have discussed it and have reached a decision that you should marry one of my daughters."

Percy immediately thought of Thalia. She was the obvious choice.

"I second this idea," Poseidon said, "I believe this would help us in further brotherly disputes."

"We have come to the decision that you shall marry." Zeus stopped coughing repeatedly and eventually having to be hit on the back by Hera.

"My daughter Artemis."

There was silence in the room.

"WHAT?" Artemis yelled.

"WHAT?" Apollo seconded.

"Father you know that I am sworn off men." Artemis protested.

"You are but even Athena your fellow maiden Goddess has demi-god Children. She has gone back on her vow recently."

"But father, my hunters will not stand for it." Artemis complained trying a different area of attack.

"There is no argument in this daughter. You shall marry Perseus."

"Hold on." Percy said. "I will not marry her if she does not want to marry me. I may not have much of a choice who I marry as I am still a junior God, but I think that Artemis should be allowed to make her own choice in this."

"It has been decided. I will not go back on my word." Zeus said. With that Artemis stormed out of the room. Apollo followed muttering something about the local wildlife population being about to take a huge hit.

Poseidon walked up to Percy. "I am so sorry son. If I had known that Zeus had chosen her I would have not agreed to you being married to her."

"Yeah, well I am more worried about her reaction."

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Any suggestions on what to do would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks **

**HCS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Artemis's POV**

"Why do I have to get married?" I yelled at Apollo.

"Sis I am as pissed as you about this. Not only are you my little sister getting married," (I was so angry I didn't bother to correct him) "I will also be losing a great potential wing man for getting the ladies. Have you seen the way all the girls look at him? If he introduces them to me I'm halfway there already."

Artemis looked at him in disgust.

She saw Athena come over to her. "Athena you better have a brilliant decision as to why I have to marry this boy."

"We need a link between the two brothers. Both Hestia and I have been withdrawn from our oaths. Zeus decided it was your time to do so as well."

"I don't see you getting married sister."

Athena held up her hand. There was a ring on her ring finger. Artemis looked in shock. "Who is he?"

"Triton, for the same reason you must marry Perseus."

"I am the goddess of maidens. I show female strength." Athena looked at her squarely. "What will happen to my hunters? They cannot follow the example that is set by me if I marry, even if it is unwilling."

Someone came up behind Athena. "Is there no way you can talk to my Uncle about this Athena." Athena made a gesture and Perseus noticed both Artemis and Apollo looking at him. "uhhh, sorry gotta go."

"Artemis look father has made his choice and there is no going back, however your marriage could be like Hades' and Persephone's. Their marriage was not love based at all. Persephone could barely look at Hades until he let her come up in spring time."

"No, I am not marrying and that is the end of the story. Father cannot make me." With that I stormed off.

"Artemis, think about this, father might well take his anger out on someone that you know." I heard Athena yell after me. I flashed out.

When I arrived in the Hunter's camp Thalia came up to me. "Milady what is wrong."

I brought her and my most trusted Hunters such as Phoebe into the tent. "Father has decided that it is time that I got married." The hunters looked in shock.

"Who is it milady?" Thalia asked. "I did not know that any of the Olympians are unmarried apart from Ares and he has his affair that everyone knows about."

"You will see him tomorrow. We need to go to camp half-blood and he is the new director and the 14th Olympian."

**Percy's POV**

There are two things that you should remember about a sword class. Firstly do not be a legendary swordsmen as all the guys are in awe of you, secondly do not be a god of beauty as none of the girls listen to you and just stare. It is king of creepy.

I heard a war horn sound. Crap, my future murderous wife to be has arrived in the general vicinity with a bunch of girl scouts who most likely want to turn me into a giant porcupine.

I flashed out to meet them as is required. I got into step with Chiron. "we never discussed it yesterday but Perseus who will your wife be?" He asked.

I looked at him. "I would rather not say, as she is in no way inclined to get married in the next thousand years."

"Ahh, Artemis then." He said,

"Yep unfortunately. Now I will have to meet her immortal girl scouts who will probably try to kill me."

Right on cue Artemis led the Hunters down the hill. None of the Hunters recognised the strange man next to Chiron, but more than a few gave him double takes.

Artemis came to the two men waiting for her. "Chiron," she said. She then turned to Percy "Perseus," she said tersely.

"Hello Artemis welcome to the came, may I introduce our new camp director to the Hunters." Artemis nodded her consent.

"This is the new camp director Perseus Jackson. He is a new Olympian and I am sure you will have all heard of his exploits in the two recent wars. Some of you may have even fought with him." The Huntresses who knew about the marriage glared at him and he just smiled back.

Only one Huntress was an exception to this, "Percy I did not know you were alive, I thought you had died in Tartarus." Thalia said.

Percy smiled at her unintentionally making a watching driad faint.

"I welcome you to camp half-blood." Percy said to the Hunters, "do please try not to create too many injury cases on the capture the flag on Friday. He turned to Artemis; I assume you will join the Huntresses this time as I will support my domain."

"Of course Perseus" she said coldly.

He just smiled and walked back down the hill.

**3****rd**** person POV**

When Friday came there was a large betting game on who would win Artemis vs Perseus. This was of course arranged by the Stoll brothers who took great pride in their 'big red book' in which the facts and figures were kept. Even the huntresses betted, of course all for Artemis.

When they were getting ready Annabeth had to twice snap the girls on the camper's team out of staring at Perseus. Even she and engaged woman we distracted at one point.

"We shall put defence all along the boundary line and will send a dummy run through the middle. The real attack will come from both sides and will meet up by the flag. Perseus you guard the flag in the centre and Hephaestus cabin guard the flanks. We shall hope Artemis goes through the middle alone."

When it started Percy waited by the flag. He saw some hunters move past and even gently dispatched one. He gently put her down and rose up to see Artemis in 18 year old form walking into the clearing. She looked at him and then at the Hunter gently put on the floor. He gave her a hand gesture that clearly said Ladies first.

Artemis came at him in a blur of silver. Previously he would never have been able to keep up but now he just calmly drew riptide and blocked every strike she tried to land.

He quickly found out that she was more agile but he was far stronger. Every strike that she made got faster and faster until the two of them were not possible to follow with the human eye. She was tiring out and had started to realise that this would not be as easy as she had previously thought. He had obviously trained as a god which she had not expected. She had thought that he would have turned out like Dionysus.

"Did you really think that I had not trained in this form." He said oblivious that was just what she had been thinking. "I wanted to keep my sword skills up to scratch and I am not one to be lazy. I thought you would know that after I held up the sky for you. I train with Ares for five hours every night. It keeps me in shape, which is actually incredibly frustrating. The stares that I am given make me uncomfortable. It is nice to have someone who doesn't stare, even if ironically they are the one I am meant to marry."

She was not sure how he had continued to keep blocking all her swipes while he had talked but he had done. He was not even sweating. For the first time she was slightly worried that she had bit off more than she could chew in fighting Perseus.

He smiled as if knowing what she was thinking. "You know, I have been trying to find a way to get out of this marriage. The only thing that I could think of is that I need find someone and propose to them. Apparently your father expects me to propose to you in the next few months." He grimaced at the thought of it.

"Why are you so against getting married to me Perseus?" Artemis said. Perseus looked at her in shock.

"Because you don't want to."

"But surely you do not want to get married to a man hating Goddess."

Perseus shrugged. "There are worse choices that your father could have made. I was worried that it was going to be Athena at one point. I was even more worried it was going to be Thalia."

"What is wrong with her?"

"She likes her life and has no need for a man. I would be a person that she would resent for taking her away from the hunt." He explained.

Artemis looked at him curiously. "You really do care don't you?"

"I care what happens to my friends and those I respect."

That was when he decided that the chat was over. He disarmed Artemis easily and left her gaping as she hit the floor. He then carefully put riptide to her neck and said "Yield Artemis, I have no wish for this to get any more violent."

Just then all the campers came to the clearing with the flag with all the hunters following. The campers gaped in awe at Artemis beaten without a scratch on Perseus. The Hunters had an array of emotions going from grudging respect to shock to hatred as they saw Perseus offer a hand to help her up. One of them shot an arrow at him. He saw at the last moment and chopped it in half before once again offering his hand to the stunned goddess.

"I believe we won." Perseus said.

The campers cheered as Chiron announced that the long winning streak had finally been broken by the campers.

Perseus then walked to Artemis, "Well fought Lady Artemis."

"You beat me fair and square after playing me for five minutes so we could talk and you say well done." Perseus just grinned.

He then flashed off. Thalia walked up to Artemis. "Did he really beat you that easily?"

"Yes as hard as it is to admit he is a good close range fighter."

"So what did you talk about Milady?"

Artemis glared at her and Thalia's eyes widened, "did you really talk about that without you turning him into a jackalope?"

"Evidently," said an angry Artemis.

It was about a month later when Zeus once again called them to Olympus.

He looked at them both. "It has recently come to my attention that you, Perseus have made no attempt to propose to my daughter."

"I believe that it is not right to propose if she is not willing to marry me."

"Nevertheless I have decided to kill about three birds with one stone. Firstly Artemis has asked me if she could have a protector or guardian for a while until the hunt is back up to strength. Dionysus has become incredibly annoying since he left his job as camp director. I have therefor decided that for the time being Perseus shall accompany the hunters. He shall be a guardian and shall be until he proposes to you. Dionysus will resume his role as camp director. No complaints are allowed."

He flashed out. "I am so sorry Artemis if I had known that he would take this kind of action would have proposed to someone on the camp, Zeus knows there would be plenty lf volunteers."

"It's not your fault Perseus. I shall expect you at noon tomorrow at camp half-blood for departure."

Artemis made as to leave. "One more thing Artemis, I will be bringing along my hound. I would appreciate it if she were not sent to Tartarus," His eyes hardened. "I would know I have been there."

A tear started to roll down his cheek as the unbidden memorys of the pain torture and horror of being in hell for three years returned for the young god.

Artemis did not know what to do. Here was her meant to be fiancé trying to hold back tears from an experience that none of them could imagine. She could not think of what must had happened to him down there and cursed herself for not thinking of it.

"Is that why you train so hard, so you don't have to sleep?" Artemis asked carefully.

He looked at her, his normal smile was gone, and the mirth that was normally in his eyes was gone. "Every day he would come."

He lifted his shirt to show her.

Her eyes widened in shock. How had no-one seen this? There was a mismatch off scars covering his chest. There were burn marks. Some of it still looked fresh. She pointed at one that looked as if it was from today.

He smiled a joyless smile. "He took his scythe and made a spell on it in the last few weeks. Every time I sleep these cuts heal. I then have dreams of being in Tartarus and the torture. He then tortures me again and I can feel it as if it is still happening. When I awake they do not hurt for an hour and then they engrave themselves into my skin once again. That is why I do not sleep, because he does it to me every time I fall asleep. That is why I train."

He got up suddenly. "But I don't want to burden you with my problems. The ones you know about are only a small fraction of what that place did to me." He looked down at the ground. He then looked at me forcing a smile. "Noon tomorrow, right."

"Right" Artemis said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Artemis POV**

I had considered trying to get my brother to help Perseus with his issue.

I just did not know what to do.

Perseus seemed intent on trying to continue with his life, even though he was still affected by his time in Tartarus.

One thing that still bugged me was why tell me not Poseidon or Hestia. He was much closer to those two gods.

That was what I was thinking of when Thalia said that there was a problem.

I ran outside to see Percy having to stop his Hellhound charging at Atlanta. She had fired an arrow at both of them and the Hellhound did not seem to like it.

The hunters watched in sick fascination as Percy wrestled a Hellhound to the ground. Most of the hunters had no clue who he was, but some had worked out such as Thalia and Phoebe and they were trying to hold the other hunters back.

"Perseus, are you okay?"

He got up from wrestling his hellhound and said a very audible sit. The dog the size of a garbage truck sat as if it was a small puppy wanting to please it's master.

"I had asked Lady Artemis that you try not to send my dog to Tartarus." Perseus said.

"Perseus, you are one of the Olympian council, you should not call me Lady Artemis."

Perseus gave me a lopsided grin that he was typical for. Some of the Hunters were staring at him but he paid them no attention.

He waved at the Hunters that he knew and made conversation with Thalia and Phoebe.

"Hunters." I said. "I told you how I was going to get a guardian for the hunt. Well this is him. His name is Perseus Jackson and he is the newest Olympian."

Perseus waved at the Hunters and then continued his conversation with Thalia and Phoebe. Five minutes later he and his Hound came over. "Where would you like me to set up camp?"

"Choose a spot but it must be able to see the whole camp so I would choose somewhere elevated." He looked around and then flashed up to a ridge. Once he had put up his tent and had thrown a shield for his dog a few times he came over to me.

"Artemis, what does this job entitle me to do?"

"You are required to follow the Huntresses and to help out while fighting. Sinse you are a god and you don't require sleep" I said deliberately avoiding that he does not want to. "You and the dog can switch nights to be on guard, but always make sure that you are aware of the camp and surroundings."

"Would I be allowed to go to Ares on my nights off to practise?" He asked hopefully. I thought for a bit and then nodded my consent.

"As long as it is between three and eight in the morning. Any later in the night and you might leave the camp open. Phoebe is normally up around three so it should be okay to go around then."

"Thank you Artemis." He said.

He strode off to his dog and started to stroke her.

I walked off to the Hunters who had just finished lunch.

Hunters it is time to move out. Perseus heard this and grumbled something about 'just having put it up'. When we were ready to leave we marched out. The dog or Mrs O'Leary kept to the Shadows and Perseus kept a distance back to make sure that nothing was creeping up on us.

When we made camp the next night Mrs O'Leary stood guard. Perseus went into his tent unaware of the possible pranking that is likely to occur.

I was woken up at around twelve that night and there were two different face in front of me. One was an oblivious hunter and the other was Thalia. Thalia looked worried and the other was trying to hold back laughter.

They led me to Perseus' tent and I could hear whimpering coming from inside. I could even hear the sound of metal entering flesh. That would have been my extraordinary hearing.

The hunters cleared the way sniggering. Only Phoebe and Thalia looked worried and that was because they knew where he had been for the last three years.

I went into the tent much to the huntress's surprise.

What I saw made me almost have a heart attack.

He had no shirt on so I could see the scars disappearing and being slowly grafted back into his body. There was even blood coming from the wounds.

Perseus was staring straight ahead while whispering to himself, "no, go away. Leave me alone."

I watched in silence as his suffering continued.

Another cut appeared on him and it started oozing golden icor. This snapped me into action.

I went forward to snap him awake. I shook him and the cuts all just appeared no his body at once making him scream out in pain. Then he awoke. He looked at me. He got up. "The cuts don't hurt at the moment. I'll be fine."

"Does that happen every night?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes were full of pain. He didn't need to answer.

"Why are you still in pain I thought that the cuts didn't hurt for a while when you slept." He looked at me as if sizing me up, checking if I was trustworthy. He then took off his shirt again. He pointed to a symbol right on where his heart would be.

"This makes me feel pain for every single wound that has ever been inflicted on me. I feel all the pain that I have ever had constantly. My only relief is that the most painful, the scars I got from Tartarus go when I wake up for an hour. Both me and he get what we want when I sleep. I get some relief from the pain and he gets more time with his favourite grandson."

He put his shirt back on. When he looked back up the pain in his eyes was gone. He looked at me like he normally did before his time in hell. A crooked smile and mirth in his eyes. But because of what I knew I could tell this was all an act.

I gestured to the door and he nodded. "One more thing, do you want to tell the hunters?"

"Yes, although I do not want their pity I think they should know of my limitations."

I nodded agreeing.

I walked out followed by him. The hunters seemed surprised that he was not hurt by me. "Ladies, I believe that Perseus has something that he wishes to tell you."

"Yes, I had wanted to keep this to myself, but as you are under my protection I believe that it is necessary that you know my limitations." The hunters that were not glaring at him nodded. (Atlanta must have told them that he was meant to by my new husband.) "I am sure that most of you know that I left as part of the team that went to close the doors of death. Me and my girlfriend at the time fell into Tartarus." All the Hunters that did not know of this gasped in surprise. "I then due to certain circumstances stayed there to close the doors from the side in that…..Place." The only hunters that knew this were Phoebe and Thalia. They both looked sympathetically at him and the others were in shock. "I stayed there for the past three years….I…" he looked distraught as he was trying to describe it. "My enemy found me there. Where he is strong and I am not." He started to pull off his shirt to show what he meant. Most of the hunters reached for their bows. When they saw his chest there was not a single noise. You could have heard a butterfly. He just turned around and went back to his tent.

"Now you know what happened to the great Perseus Jackson." I said.

The hunters looked at me strangely. I looked at them. "He will reveal more if he feels he needs too. He has told me of his full predicament. It is his secret to reveal. He does however not wanted to be treated any differently than if he had not got his… disabilities. I would rather that you do not taunt him as you would a normal male. He has been through more than anyone I have met and has only been nice to me and the hunters in the past."

I then strode off followed by my two most trusted hunters.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I have had school and have my mocks for GCSE exams at the end of this term, (Those who do not know what they are, they are the exams you have to decide where you take your exams before UNI, or in other words 6****th**** form.)**

Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

I walked out of my tent and was met by a blur of fur. "Hi girl." I said laughing. One of the hunters looked at me with a mixture of disgust, pity and admiration. I nodded to her and made my way to Artemis' tent. When I got to it I waited outside. I heard a thud behind me and looked to see Mrs O' Leary sitting wagging her tail. I sighed. I hit a button on my watch and it elongated into a shield. It was made for me by Tyson but he never got a chance to give it to me. Dad did instead. I drew back and threw it as hard as I could making sure to throw it away from the hunters' tents. She watched it for a second and then charged after it. There was a small laugh from behind me and I tuned to see Artemis.

"Hello Lady Artemis, what would you like for me to do today?"

"What did I say about you calling me 'Lady'." I shrugged. "You will need to accompany us from a distance. We will be hunting some monsters that have been causing trouble. You shall maintain your distance so you do not warn it of our presence. Your hound will be with you also."

I nodded understanding.

When we were off I stayed back with Mrs O'Leary as I was asked. I followed them for hours keeping out of sight and making sure that I would not disrupt anything that they were hunting.

I sat down to think for a bit. I looked to see Mrs O'Leary pawing at the ground nervously. She looked to where the Hunters were. I got up and cautiously made my way over there.

**Artemis' POV**

I could sense some monsters up ahead and I put my hand up to get the hunt to stop. I sensed something was wrong when I got no response. I was about to turn around when someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Krios grabbing my hand. He looked at me mockingly and went to kiss it. I looked around to see each of the Huntresses held by a different monster. I pulled my hand away.

"How are you here Krios? I had thought that you were beaten by Jason. You should not have returned this quickly."

He smirked at me. "Do you really think that after all of the time that enemies of Olympus have spent on the surface world that we would not have made an easy access. You and your immortal girl scouts are easy targets. That is why I went for you first."

He looked around, "It was so easy. You are all so arrogant that you think nothing can touch you."

He smirked. It then turned into a look of shock and then a grimace. He then collapsed and Perseus pulled his blade out from Krios' torso. He whipped around and charged the nearest monsters that were either frozen in shock the loss of their leader or running in fear from the huge hellhound who was ripping them to shreds. When it was done he walked off back to the place where I had told him. a safe distance away so as to not disrupt the hunt. His hound looked at me. She had dust all around her muzzle. She howled in triumph and then charged off after her master.

"I think that having Percy around might not be so bad milady." Phoebe stated.

"I think that you may be right. He does at least know how to follow orders and is respectful and modest enough not to ask for thanks. He just does the job."

"Sounds like your perfect man." Thalia said. She then realised two things. Firstly who she was speaking to and secondly that they were very likely to get married soon.

Artemis glared at her and she backed off a little. Despite this Artemis finally had a thought that was not completely negative about the possible spouse. It could be worse.

**A/N Sorry that this was such a short episode. It was mainly a filler chapter. The next one will hopefully be significantly longer.**


End file.
